


Chemical X

by Aviona05



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviona05/pseuds/Aviona05
Summary: In which ten kids reveal the truth.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1





	Chemical X

* * *

People are afraid of things they can’t control. So when a giant rock the size of Texas comes hurtling towards Earth at 6,000 miles an hour, they panic. Of course the different governments of the world take charge, ordering missiles and nuclear weapons to be fired at said rock, effectively shattering it into a hundred million pieces. The sound of the rock breaking can be heard throughout space, earning it the name very original name, “The Bang”. Rumors and conspiracies fly around, speaking of alien spaceships, invasions, and most importantly: mutations. 

Society returned to its original state, dismissing the fact that the rock pieces ONLY landed in North America and the surrounding waters. Odd right? It's not like there was a secret beacon located in Area 51 meant to attract and communicate with non-existent species that actually pulled all the fragments of rock towards it. Yeah, that would be crazy. But what’s crazier? If those fragments just so happen to be radioactive. But don’t worry, that didn’t happen. The rocks didn’t get lodged in people’s backyards, driveways, and houses where they were constantly exposed. The people didn’t breathe in any substances, especially not something that would later be known as Chemical X, causing illness in 32% of those exposed. 5% of that 32% didn’t go on to have children basically infused with Chemical X. It didn’t happen. At least that's what they told people.

Two years after The Bang, scientists finally found out why only 32% of people exposed to the rock got sick. Only the center contained Chemical X. Turns out none of the particles they had collected were pieces from the center. They continued to study the substance, ultimately tracking down every piece on land and those that could be reached in the ocean. Government officials ordered a mandatory study of those exposed, in secret of course. The public still had no idea what was going on. They were completely oblivious and they would remain so for the years to come. 

They studied the citizens, looking into their medical records, documenting their activities, and watching them function through cleverly hidden public cameras. Eventually they noticed every baby born from an exposed mother came into the world some time on October 5. It was odd, until they realized these kids were different ages. At this point in time, The Bang took place three years ago. Three Octobers. The scientists managed to find five of these kids in various foster homes and adoption centers.

The kids were poked and prodded until they reached the age of six, where they were injected with a serum meant to remove Chemical X from their bodies. The first kid died, they modified the serum, tried again, the kid died. The process repeated for all five children. At this point there were thousands of what they called “Generation Bang”, “Gen B” for short. Once again, very creative. 

During the time they were injecting the five, the government tracked down and documented every child born on October 5. They revealed the humane parts of their study to the public, altering the story to their benefit. The public was told that the children died from the Chemical X in their blood, but the government had formulated a solution. They informed the people of their idea. A program, a camp of sorts, where any and all children born on the 5th of October would attend. The public loved it. They could send their mutated kids off without knowing the real facts and then BOOM like magic their kids would be fixed. The chemical X woven into every once of their being would disappear and everything would be okay.

A police force was formed. Trained to handle the kids and parents who didn't comply. Special Operators Group 12V rounded up as many children as possible, ranging in ages 4-7. Multiple parents, despite being all for it at first, managed to avoid Group 12V, keeping their children safe for a few more years. 

No one heard from the kids who had been taken, but they didn't care. In their minds the kids were sick and needed to get better. Group 12V continued to gather children for several years until government officials stepped in. They came out with a law, requiring every child born on October 5 to be tested for Chemical X at ten years old. If the kid had it, they were immediately taken to the camps and those that did not have it were released. The public revolted, scared to lose their children, but it didn’t last long. Scientists lied once again, telling everyone Chemical X was contagious after the age of ten. No one questioned it, turning over their children willingly. 

The camps started filling up with kids of all ages, sorted by the amount of Chemical X tied into their DNA. Eventually the camps ran out of space, so instead of building more camps, scientists saw it fit to tell all women who carried Chemical X that having a child would kill them. The women were unaware they even carried the substance, and agreed to have their tubes tied. The same went for the men. 

The public continued to be oblivious to the real reason their kids were being taken. Chemical X wasn’t contagious. It couldn’t be injected into you, you had to be born with it. There was no illness either. The kids weren’t dying, they were being killed. Chemical X was a mutation. It gave people things they'd never had before. 

Each child born with Chemical X coursing through their bloodstream and infecting their DNA had superhuman abilities. Hi. My name is Namica Rose and I was born on October 5th.

* * *


End file.
